This application relates to a power-conversion control system, and more particularly to a power-conversion control system including a sliding mode controller and a cycloconverter.
Some aircraft, such as military fighter aircraft, utilize various alternating current (“AC”) weapon and instrument systems. To use those devices in direct current (“DC”) power systems, specially designed inverters (known as “non-linear inverters” for their use with non-linear loads) have been used to perform a DC to AC power conversion. Some non-linear inverters were designed to utilize 400 Hz step-up three-phase transformers, which are heavy and bulky, and which have produced significant harmonic distortion.